


Disagreements Add A Little Spice To Life

by Mistresssasori (OnyxStitches)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Prompt Fill, basicly this was english homework, timed write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/Mistresssasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time with Yellow, Lance, Silver, and Gold at Yellow's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements Add A Little Spice To Life

Blonde hair swished through the air of the once quiet living room as a young woman dodged a badly aimed book. The blond huffed as she turned to look at the boy who’d thrown the book.  
“Shit! Sorry Yellow.” The boy flushed at the older girls disapproving glare. He pushed his red hair back and shrugged at the woman. “I was aiming at Gold.”  
A boy popped his head out from behind a chair as the redhead spoke. “You called my name?” Gold was a black haired and amber eyed boy with a quirky smile. Yellow rolled her own amber eyes as the boy glared at his friend. “Gunna throw another book at me Silv?”  
“My name is Silver,” the boy spat in anger. Gold ignored his prickly friend to step out from behind the chair.  
Another redhead entered the room. He was several years older than the room’s other occupants and the tallest of the group of four. While Silver had long crimson hair that fell down his back the newest occupant of the room’s hair was a mix between red and orange. It also spiked all over the place.  
Yellow’s eyes lit up. “Lance!” She jumped up and hugged him.  
Lance went to say something - most likely a greeting of some sort - when an angry shout caught their attention.  
“Bastard!” Silver had jumped to his feet and hurled another book at his black haired friend.  
Lance watched his cousin for several moments before shrugging the younger boy’s angry yells. “What’s his problem?” he asked the woman in his arms.  
Gold took that moment to race by. There was a grin on his face as he skidded across the floor. A second later Silver was racing after him.  
“Ignore the ruffians,” Yellow told her boyfriend as the two younger boys charged around the room. “They do this all the time.” Another book was thrown at the black haired boy.  
Lance frowned at the two boys as they scrambled by again. “How do you live like this?” he asked his girlfriend. “I would have murdered them by now.”  
Yellow shrugged before moving off to start picking up the books on the floor. She was thankful that she kept all the expensive and fragile books in her office. The books Silver was tossing were just things she left out for guests to read. She hummed as Lance bent down to help her.  
“Disagreements add a little spice to life.” She smiled at him.  
A book with a black cover and gold leaf title was ruthlessly tossed after Gold by Silver. It hit the black haired boy square in the face and dropped him to the floor for a second. Silver let out a victorious laugh. Yellow huffed angrily before stalking over to pick it up. “There is one good thing about all of this.” She informed Lance as she turned the book over in her hands.  
“And that is?” Lance asked as he walked over to Yellow. He wrapped the blond woman in his arms and put his chin upon the top of her head.  
Yellow chuckled as she watched Silver help Gold up before tugging him off elsewhere. “They did just prove the bible completely accurate.” She grinned as she spoke before turning the book around to show its gold leaf embossed title to Lance. “Especially when thrown as a projectile at close distances.”  
Lance laughed before pulling her closer. “Maybe you're right,” he told her. “Maybe disagreements do add a little spice to life. Or at least a little extra amusement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my English class with the topic Disagreements add a little spice to life. We were doing timed writes to prepare us for the two essays and one short story we would have to do on the exam. Started at 5:05 pm, and finished at 5:49 pm.


End file.
